Prepare Yourself
by Arsao Tome
Summary: After leaving his family Harry Potter was adopted by the Carlton family and had changed his name to Jonathan, then when he was taught the martial arts he starred in some of the greatest movies in the world but then something happened and when he came back he became a changed man. Now his real family is searching for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Prepare Yourself**

 **Summary:** _After leaving his family Harry Potter was adopted by the Carlton family and had changed his name to Jonathan, then when he was taught the martial arts he starred in some of the greatest movies in the world but then something happened and when he came back he became a changed man. Now his real family is searching for him._

* * *

( **After Johnny had defeated Shinnok** )

Johnny was in Shang Tsung's old base carrying a few books on immortality and enhancing his powers. Just then a pair of young women had came up to him. One was dressed in a black body suit with a harness, boots and gloves. She had her blond hair in a bun and blue eyes. The other was in camouflage fatigues, boots, armor and gauntlets. She had long black hair in cornrows and brown eyes. "DAD!" Said the blond, Johnny looked over and saw them.

"What are you two doing here?" He said.

"We could ask you the same thing." Said the African American.

"Checking on some things," he said. "Why?"

"Mom wanted us to protect you."

"Cass, your mother asked you two to babysit me? Wonderful, I guess she doesn't trust me by myself."

"Dad, it's not that."

"Then what is it?" He started to load up books in a duffle bag, "come on. Let's get going, Jaqui you staying with us?"

"Sure," she said. "Besides, have to keep an eye on you." So they got in the chopper and headed back to the States.

* * *

( **Cage manor; Venice, CA** )

Johnny was making dinner for himself and the girls while reading one of Shang Tsung's books on empowerment. As he was doing that, Cassie and Jaqui were sparring with one another in the 'Lion's Den'. A ten foot high steel cage that Johnny had installed in the basement so things wouldn't be destroyed.

After he was done making dinner, there was a knock on the door. "Who can that be?" He said. Just then he had heard a computerized voice.

[ **Sir, I have no information on the people outside.** ]

"Thanks Homer," he said as he dried off his clean, wet hands. "Have the girls on stand by, I'll go see who our guests are." So he went to the door, but before he got there, he charged up a Ki ball to blow whoever it is head clean off if they are not friendly.

* * *

He looked out and saw a man with black hair and hazel eyes, a woman with red hair and green eyes, a man with black hair and dark eyes, another man with light brown hair and brown eyes, a man with long white hair and blue eyes and three kids, one looked like their father but with their mother's hair color, the other two were girls, both with their mom's eyes but one with their dad's hair color and the other with their mom's.

"Can I help you?" He said through the intercom.

[Yes, we are looking for a Mr. John Carlton.] Said the old man.

"You're speaking to him," he said. "What do you want?"

[We need to speak with you, may we come in?]

"Not until, I find out who you are." Just then Cassie had came up behind him with one of her guns out and ready. He motioned her to step back and out of sight. "So yeah, just tell us who's come knocking at my door and then maybe we can talk."

[I'm sorry Mr. Carlton, but I don't think we should tell you that, before we come in.] That was when Jaqui came up to Cass.

" _What's going on?_ " She said.

" _Dunno, might be trouble._ " Said Cass, " _he's armed._ "

"Then I'm not letting you in." With that he walked away and mouthed the words 'Get ready' to the girls. That was when the door was suddenly unlocked and they were about to walk in and take Johnny with them when all of the sudden, Jaqui and Cassie had them dead to rights with guns pointed at them. Johnny lifted up his right hand and one of his Ki balls was charged and glowing red. "Right now you are trespassing." He said, "and I have every right to blast your head clean off. All because you didn't want to tell me who you were. Cass?"

"Drop Any And All Weapons On You Person!" She said, "NOW!" Jaqui cocked her gauntlets.

"I'd do what they say," said Johnny. "They do not like to lose. Take after their parents." Everyone at his back just paled, then they placed down sticks on the floor and the girls picked them up. "Now who are you?"

"I am Albus Dumbledore, this is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and the Potter family. James, his wife Lily, his daughters Angel and Rose and his son James Jr." The man said, when Johnny heard the old man's name he slowly turned around to look at him.

"Wait did you say your name was Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes, you've heard of me?" He said.

"Oh yeah," he said and Johnny hit Dumbledore with a quick right hook, knocking him out. "THAT WAS FOR TAKING ME FROM MY FAMILY!"

"Dad, Calm Down!" Said Cass, "what do you mean taking you from your family?"

"That old geezer, had taken me from my family when I was about 18 months old. I was adopted by the Carltons, because they couldn't have children. So, when I got older I found out that I was a twin and a sorcerer or wizard or something attack my family and I, but I killed him as he went after my brother, Michael." Lily was shocked, "when he saw we were still alive he declared Michael to be the chosen one and…"

"You were left with my sister and her abusive husband." She said, Johnny looked at her.

"Yes but," then it hit him. "No, it couldn't be." Lily had tears in her eyes.

"Hello, my son." She said.

"Mom?" Everyone was shocked when Johnny said that to her.

TBC

* * *

Note: _Was inspired by 'Robert32514' and his 'Harry-is-Ryu' story._

Trivia: _The title is Johnny's theme._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Johnny just stared at the woman that just revealed a HUGE bombshell to him. She was his mother, Cassie just walked to his side. "Wait a minute," she said. "You're telling me that you are my grandmother?" Lily looked at Cassie in shock.

"Grandmother?" She said.

"Uh, yeah." Said Johnny, "this is my daughter Cassie." Lily just looked at her and fainted James caught her.

"But, how can you have a daughter…" He said.

"Long story Dad, wanna come in and talk about it? But, leave the old man on the doorstep." So they left Dumbledore out past the wards. "Homer can you help out in fixing dinner for our guests?"

[ **Right away sir.** ] So Johnny continued making dinner for everyone as Cass and Jacqui were telling stories about him.

"HEY NOW," he said. "Half those stories have no proof to them." They laughed, just then his phone rang. "Hello?" Just then he paled slightly, "hi. What's up? Sure, we can talk I'll even shut up." He slightly chuckled, "well I was making dinner. Pot Roast, turns out you and Cass have the same tastes. Sure, where are you?" Just then he heard a helicopter coming from behind the house. "Show off!" He hung up and went outside.

* * *

Just then, a blond woman started to slide down a rope. She was in a black body suit, boots and a billed cap. Her hair was in a long pigtail and she had cobalt blue eyes. She looked at her ex-husband and slowly walked up to him. "Hello Johnny," she said.

"Okay, what did you want to talk about?" So she told him that she realized what he meant to her; everything. She want to come back to him, "Sonya." He started, "you were right. I have been an ass and I'm sorry. It doesn't mean I don't love you, you are the mother of my child and still have my heart. So yeah, I still love you." She smiled with tears in her eyes, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. "Come on, let's get something to eat." So they went in to the house for dinner, "better clean up for dinner." So she did and Johnny went into the kitchen to finish up.

* * *

"Who was that dad?" Asked Cass.

"Your mother," he said.

"Wait, she's here?" Said Jacqui.

"Just went in to clean up for dinner." Angel spoke up.

"Cassie's mum?" She said, just then Sonya walked in.

"Yep, Sonya Blade or rather, Cage nee Blade." She said, Cassie got up, went over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Hi, mom." She said as she hugged her.

"Allow me to introduce you guys to my estranged wife and Cassie's mom, Sonya." Said Johnny, "Sonya; these are my parents; James and Lily Potter, my siblings; Angel, Rose and James Jr, and my godfathers; Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."

"Nice to meet you," said Sonya. "I was always led to believe that Johnny was a Carlton."

"Well," said James. "It's a long story."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the wards of Cage manor Dumbledore had started to wake up and saw that he wasn't the manor. "They locked me out," he said and tried to get back in but the wards banished him away from the house.

* * *

Everyone was having dinner and the Cages were telling their story and explaining everything to the others. "So you led a team that saved Earthrealm from being absorbed into the Netherrealm?" Said James, Johnny nodded.

"After all that has happened, what do we do for an encore?" He said, the others laughed.

"What I want to know," said Cass. "Is why have you come?"

"Dumbledore, had found out that you were the chosen one and not Michael." Said Sirius.

"Speaking of which," said Johnny. "What happened to him?"

"He died in his third year." Said Lily sadly.

"I'm sorry for bringing up some bad memories."

"No, it's alright." She said.

"No, I know how you guys feel. Because I have been getting nightmares of my own death as well." Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean Johnny?" Said Sonya, so he had explained about how he had died in a previous timeline and then came back even worse.

"Anyway, I'm not going to sweat that, who killed Michael?"

"Peter!" Remus growled.

"I see, what would you like for us to do?" The family just smiled.

* * *

Later, the Cages and Jacqui started to pack for their trip. "We need to see dad before we go." She said.

"Sure," said Johnny. "We'll go see your dad Jaqui." So they head to the local V.A. Hospital to see Jax. He was still fighting for his life and hooked up to machines.

"Hi dad," Jacqui said softly.

"I'll let you talk to him." Said Johnny as he left her with her dad. 'Come on Big Guy, you can fight this!'

"I'm going to be gone for a little while," said Jacqui. "I'm going with the Cages to England. Something's come up there. We have to find out what it is. Johnny's family, his true family, found him as well. I was shocked too when it was revealed that the Carltons had adopted him."

* * *

Meanwhile Johnny walked over to the others, Sonya had seen him coming to them. "Jaqui's visiting Jax?" She said, Johnny nodded.

"What happened?" Asked Lily.

"He was shot by an assassin." Said Johnny, "he jumped in the way. The girls owe him their lives."

"I see, maybe we can help."

"I don't see how, I mean he's like a cyborg."

"Johnny sweetie," said Lily. "I'm a Technomage the first one and Rose, Angel and J.J. are studying under me. I might be able to help him." Johnny thought about it and looked to Sonya.

"What do you think?" He said.

"Not up to us, let's talk to Jaqui." She said, that was when she came in.

"My mom, wants to talk to you Jacqui." He said, so Lily made the offer the help Jax to Jaqui.

"Can you really do it?" She said.

"Jacqueline, I am a Technomage I will do everything in my power to help him." Said Lily.

"Don't Call Me Jacqueline, also if you can, please save my dad." She said.

"I will child," Lily took her into her arms and hugged Jacqui. "I'll do my best."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Scene:** Potter Manor

The Cages and Potters had appeared in the manor with Johnny carrying Jax with the help from a Feather-weight charm, Jax was in suspended animation as Lily showed Johnny where to put him.

They went into a bedroom and Johnny laid him down in the bed. They rehooked Jax up to the machines and Lily went to work on him.

Later, Johnny had came down and sat down in a chair. "So how is he?" Asked Sonya, Johnny just sighed as an elf got him a glass of water.

"Oh he's fine," he said while sipping it. "He's going to pull through. I did not know that Lady Potter could do that." James looked at Harry, "I don't know you guys that well and it would be rude if I called you by your first names."

"Understandable," said James. "Can we call you Johnny?"

"It's my name."

"How long has Lady Potter known, what did she call it? Technomancy?" Said Jacqui, just then Lily had came down.

"Since, we graduated Hogwarts." She said as an elf got her a glass of water. "Oh yeah by the way, until you are comfortable with calling us 'mom' and 'dad' you can call us by our first names. That goes for you too Cassandra." The Cages and Jacqui nodded.

Later Lily and James wanted to get the girls their supplies for the year and wanted to prove that Johnny was whom he was. So they went to Gringotts; the wizard bank.

* * *

( **Gringotts** )

"Good afternoon Griphook," said Lily. "May the battlefield be soaked by your enemies blood."

"Good afternoon Lady Potter," said a nicely dressed goblyn. "And may you always have gold lining your pockets. What can I do for you today?" Lily put her arm around Johnny's shoulders.

"This is my son Harry, I'm sure you might know him by another name."

"Johnny Cage?" The Cages and Jacqui were in shock. He knows who Johnny is? "All of your movies are now cult classics. My favorite is 'Ninja Mime'." Johnny chuckled, the worst one in the group is the fan favorite.

"Anyway," said Lily. "Can we please get a heritage test for him?"

"At once, Lady Potter." So Griphook got out a dagger and a piece of parchment. "All you have to do Mr. Cage is bleed on the parchment."

"Alright," said Johnny and took the dagger to cut himself. Once he bled on the paper, words started to form.

 _ **Heritage test for Jonathan Carlton (Harry James Potter)**_

 _Name: Cage, Johnny_

 _Full name: Carlton, Jonathan Edward_

 _Formerly known as: Potter, Harry James_

( **Parents** )

 _Mother: Carlton, Leslie (adopted; deceased) Potter, Lillian Marie_

 _Father: Carlton, Edward (adopted; deceased) Potter, James Charles_

( **Siblings** )

 _Brother: Potter, Michael Charles (deceased), Potter, James Charles Jr._

 _Sisters: Potter, Rose Lily, Potter, Angel Marie_

( **Other relatives** )

 _Wife: Cage, Sonya (estranged)_

 _Daughter: Cage, Cassandra_

 _Goddaughter: Briggs, Jacqueline_

 _Godfather: Raiden_

 _Blood status: Pure Blood_

 _Race: Quarter- Dark Elf/ Quarter- Blood Elf_

Once they were done reading Johnny's heritage test they were in shock. "Wait, Raiden's your godfather?" Said Sonya, Johnny shrugged.

"I guess so," he said. "But how that happen I have no idea. Mr. Griphook, since we're here can you go into human bank accounts?"

"Yes we can, Mr. Cage."

"Can anyone ask you to go into anybodys account?"

"No, it is against the law. It has to be their own bank account."

"Good," Cassie looked at her father.

"Dad, what are you up to?" She said, he wrote his bank account number down and handed it to Griphook.

"I'd like the equivalent of a half billion pounds from that account number into a vault. Afterwards, destroy that number."

"It shall be done." Griphook went to work.

"Johnny, where do you even have 500 million pounds?" Said Sonya.

"From my movies and my parents."

"The movie I can see but, your parents?"

"Dad was in oil and mom was an actress."

"Oh." Griphook came back.

"It's done Mr. Cage."

"Thank you, now I want two more vaults open in the names of Cassandra Cage and Jacqueline Briggs with the equivalent of five million pounds in each and take a percentile out of my vault for this favor."

"It shall be done," Griphook went to do it.

"Dad! We don't need that much money!" Said Cassandra, "I'm still trying to spend the million you gave me for graduation."

"Me too Uncle Johnny." Said Jacqui.

"Hey, I want what's best for my girls." He said as he pulled out some books. Once Griphook came back he set the books on Griphook's desk. "Finally I need these books in my vault. No one but my family can get these. I don't care who it is." Griphook nodded.

"Okay," said Lily. "I think that's everything. Thank you again Griphook also tell Lord Ragnok our invitation for dinner is still open."

"I will Lady Potter," said Griphook. With that Lily and the Cages left.

* * *

(Book store)

Johnny and the others had went in the store to get some books when they had seen a group of people surrounding a man signing his books.

"Really?" Johnny said non-pulsed.

"Who is this creep?" Said Cassie.

"I think his name is Gilderoy Lockhart." Said Lily, just then he saw them. "Oh no, he saw us." He went over to them.

"Lady Potter!" He said.

"Hello Mr. Lockhart."

"Now now, call me Gilderoy." Just then, Johnny stepped up to the man.

"Can we help you Mr. Lockhart?" He said.

"I was just saying hello to Lady Potter. Who might you be?" Jacqui got mad.

"No, He Did NOT Just Ask Who He Was." She said.

"It's okay Jacqui." He said, "name's Johnny..." Just then someone screamed.

"JOHNNY CAGE!" She said and people ran to over to him almost trampling Lockhart. Asking for autographs.

* * *

Later Johnny was looking at some books when he heard something he was familiar with, female giggles. So he went to see who it was and he was shocked.

"Sonya? Those sounds coming from you?" He said, she looked over to her husband with a blush.

"Um…" She said.

"What's got you being a giggle factory?" She handed him the book she was reading, it was titled; ' _Harry Potter and the Dragon Daughters_ '. Johnny cocked an eyebrow, "ohkay and this has you giggling because…"

"It's a smut book." She said, Johnny sweatdropped. Really someone wrote a smut book about him? "Okay, how am I and how big does it say I am?" Sonya flipped through it and started to laugh.

"You're a solid ten inches at fifteen." She laughed, "when we both know you are a hard eight now." She kissed him perversely on the lips.

"Come on, let's get you out of the 'porn' section before you get asked to leave." He grabbed her hand and lead her out. That was when the others had seen them. Lily had a knowing look on her face.

"I see now they did stop those books." She said, Johnny and Sonya looked at her. "Ten inches at fifteen?"

"So you know?" Said Sonya.

"Yeah, I know." They went to get Johnny some books because it was decided that he'd teach _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ that year. With straight double O's in his NEWTs, it was a slam dunk on that. As they were about to pay for their books that was when they heard screaming.

"DEATH EATERS!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over and sure enough, Diagon alley was being attacked.

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Scene:** Diagon Alley

People were trying to run away for the attackers and looking for help. Lockhart fainted at the mere sight of a Death Eater, he's not going to be any help. The others just sighed, Johnny looked at Sonya, Lily and the girls. "Ladies, it's time to get to work." He said, "Cass, Jacqui, you two take the right!" Cassie and Jacqui went to the right side of the alley. "Me and Sonya'll go left. See if you can get the bystanders out of here, Mom!" With that Johnny and Sonya had took off.

Lily's heart warmed as she heard her son call her 'mom', she went with the girls to go the others out of danger.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cassie and Jacqui were fighting side by side taking out Death Eaters and 'Finishing' them. Cassie had met up with one of them and got ready to fight him. He was in a black robe and had on a white mask. "What's up with the mask?" She said as she removed her ear buds and unsnapped her holster.

"I'm going to destroy you Mudblood!" He said.

"Oh, it's to hide your ugly face got it." Then the fight was on, they were really unleashing everything but then Cass takes her baton to the Death Eater's face, smacks him twice with it, cartwheel kicks him in the face, then she lit a flare in his face blinding him. She then did the splits and hits her dad's favorite move, the 'Nutcracker' and as he doubled over she drew both of her pistols and hit his head with the butts of the cracking his skull and then shooting them both in his eye sockets.

She put them away and as the Death Eater was dazed, she shot him in both knees and as he was knelt down, shot him in the forehead as his blood was spurting out like a fountain, she blew a bubble, popped it and put her gum on to the wound and watched as it filled with blood and popped getting his blood all over his mask.

She then went off to help Jacqui.

* * *

(Jacqui)

She was enjoying herself, every fight she had was like Rhonda Rousey on a good day. Just as Cassie caught up to her friend, Jacqui had grabbed a Death Eater by the neck, broke it, and punched him in the face blowing a hole through his head. "Nice one, Jacqui." Cassie said.

"Well," Jacqui said as she brushed off her hands. "These guys make it too easy." Just then Cassie got a message.

[Could you send me a 'Selfie'? -Dad]

"Dad wants me to send him a 'Selfie'."

"Okay," just then they saw one in all white trying to kill others when Cass went over to him and punched him in the face then hit him in the face with her baton. The hit was so forceful that it broke his jaw off and as he was about to fall forward, she grabbed him, pulled him back up as she wrapped an arm around his neck holding him up and then took a selfie with her phone. Then she let him go and sent the pic to Johnny.

* * *

(Johnny and Sonya)

Johnny looked at the pic and smiled at it. "What?" Asked Sonya, Johnny showed her she rolled her eyes. "Well she is Your daughter." She said, he smirked.

"Damn right!" He said, just then one of the death eaters tried to attack them when Johnny went behind him and drove both of his hands into his back and started to rip a vertical tear into the death eater's torso. Then showed his face through the hole, "Here's Johnny!" Then pushed away from him, Sonya rolled her eyes.

"You watch too many movies." She said and continued to fight the death eaters. After the last one feel, Dumbledore and the others had showed up.

"Merlin! What happened?" He said, Johnny had finished cleaning his glasses and put them back on.

"It was a death eater attack." He said, "wasn't all that hard to take care of them."

"But…."

"Albus," said Lily. "If the next words that come from your mouth are then MY Son 'has to forgive' I'M GOING TO HIT YOU IN THE BALLS!" Dumbledore just stepped back.

"Besides," said Sonya. "This is a matter for the authorities. So, I doubt a Headmaster of a school would have any authority." Just then the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had showed up. She was a lovely looking woman, with dark brown to black hair in a bun, dark brown eyes with one of them covered with a monocle and was dressed in a uniform.

"I am Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE," she said. "Could anyone tell me what happened here?" So Johnny and Sonya had walked over to her with the others. When she saw him, she was shocked and tears came out of her eyes. "Harry?" She sobbed.

"Hello Auntie Amy," he said and she rushed him to give him a huge hug.

* * *

TBC

 **Notes:** _Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and seeing Johnny and Cassie doing their Fatalities on the death eaters. Don't worry Sonya and Jacqui are going to get into the act in due time._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Amelia Bones was hugging her godson tightly as she was crying on his shoulder, happy to finally be with him. Just then James walked up behind her, "aren't you happy to see your godson Amelia?" He asked.

Amelia pulled off of Johnny and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you James," she said. Then the happy feeling were ruined when Dumbledore and his flock came up to them. One of the was the Minister of Magic.

"THERE HE IS!" He said, "ARREST THOSE PEOPLE!" Johnny just looked at him.

"On What Grounds?" He said.

"MURDER OF…"

"Upstanding Citizens Wearing Silver Masks And Black Snake Tattoos On Their Right Arms?" Said Lily, the Minister was trying to piece two words together.

"Well… I…" Then Johnny ripped off the mask from the one he killed and the Minister paled. "Lucius." Then he roll up his sleeve revealing a dark mark. The Minister fainted, Dumbledore looked at him.

"Johnny," he started but stopped when Lily was cracking her knuckles.

"Auntie, shouldn't you really find out what's going on?" Said Johnny, "I can basically smell the corruption running through this place."

"I'll get right on it," she said.

"Oh, by the way I heard you might need a new DADA professor." Said Johnny, "I might know of someone. You'll see them on the first." With that they left and went back to Potter manor.

Dumbledore was trying to find out who Johnny got for a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor so he could tell him or her that they didn't need them. He tried to get his Order and Snape to find out but stopped when Amelia threatened to arrest him, showing to him that she didn't think he was above the law.

* * *

So when the first day of school came, all of the students had been sorted and everyone was ready. Dumbledore had just introduced all of the professors and when he came up to the person that was going to teach Defense music started.

"PREPARE YOURSELF! PREPARE YOURSELF!"

"What the?" Said McGonagall.

( **Prepare Yourself** _hey that sounds like a great title! LOL!_ )

Just then the doors opened and everyone looked over to see who was coming in to the Great Hall. Just then the First and Second generations were in shock, Johnny Cage is going to be their Defense teacher? When Johnny, Sonya, Cassie and Jacqui entered the Great Hall, they looked every bit of a professor.

Whispers were going around, "Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade are going to be our professors?" Said one.

"Oh man, this year's going to be bloody awesome!" Said another.

"I can't wait to meet Harry Potter," said another. "We're going to be best mates." A brown haired female Gryffindor was looking on and was excited that her favorite movie star was going to be a teacher at her school. Johnny and the others had went to the table and Lily went to hug him. They were surprised, Lady Potter knows him?

"Hello everyone, my name is Johnny Cage and I shall be your Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts this year." He said, "if you know me then you know my credentials. These are my assistants; my wife Sonya Blade, my daughter Cassie and my goddaughter Jacqui Briggs. If you have any questions please, feel free to come see us." They went to the table and sat down next to Lily.

"Wanted to make an entrance?" She said.

"Well, you know how Johnny is," said Sonya. Meanwhile Snape was glaring at Johnny. What was this 'Muggle' doing here? And why was he so friendly with Lily? He was going to find out what was going on.

* * *

Later Johnny, Sonya and the others went to his office. He sat down and they started working on a course plan for the year. That was when Snape walked into the office, "I don't know who you think you are Muggle but…" Snape said.

"Please come in Severus," said Lily.

"Well, if it isn't 'Hans Gruber' or is it 'Bill Clay'?" Said Johnny. (1)

"What can we do for you, Mr. Snape?" Growled Sonya.

"You can stop with the charade!" He said, he pulled out his wand to attack them when all of the sudden Johnny froze him in place with a wave of his hand and Snape's legs spread.

"Who wants to do it?" Johnny said.

"Let Me Go Muggle!" Said the head of Slytherin.

"Do what John?" Asked Lily with a vicious grin.

"Take our friend here to the ballet?" Sonya got off his desk and slowly walked up to Snape.

"I'll do it," she said. "I just love the ballet especially," she did the splits and punched Snape right in the balls. "The Nutcracker!" Snape dropped to his knees.

"If you ever come in here accusing my SON of being a non-magical again Snape, I'LL TAKE YOU TO THE NUTCRACKER!" Said Lily, "Now, GET OUT OF HIS OFFICE!" Snape ran like the hounds of hell were on his tail. "And that's why we aren't friends anymore." That everyone went to bed to rest up for their first full day at Hogwarts.

* * *

The next morning, Johnny was in the back going through some katas, he was in his tights and boots. Sonya came out to see him, "care for a spar?" She said, Johnny looked at her and smirked. **  
**

* * *

Later they came back in Johnny's arm wrapped around his wife's shoulders. Both were bleeding and injured, they went to see the school nurse, Poppy Pomphrey. "Already?" She said.

"We just spared Madame Pomphrey." Said Johnny.

"And he got about as much as he gave." Said Sonya.

"Better be ready if this is going to be a common thing." She said, so she healed them and sent them on their way to get cleaned up and ready for breakfast.

* * *

During the feast, Dumbledore was getting ready to express how disappointed he was with Johnny and company but Lily spoke up. "Frankly we don't care if you are disappointed in us or not." Said Lily, "Snape ran his mouth. Then he ran to you because he ran his mouth. THAT's why I married James, Because HE WAS A MAN! Now, Johnny is my son, Harry James Potter and there is proof too. Now, you want to leave us alone or do you want to go to the ballet again?" Snape paled and left them alone.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Note:** True fans will get #1.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was time for Johnny's first Defense Against the Dark Arts class and it was with Gryffindor and Slytherin. Sonya, Cassie and Jacqui were with him at his desk. They saw him on his knees, praying and chuckled. "Why are you praying?" Said Cassie.

"For strength," he said. "Well let's get ready." So he stood and got behind his desk to sit down. Sonya was to his left, Cassie at his right and Jacqui behind him. Then the students had walked into the room and took their seats. Then Johnny waited until the class settled down and had Cassie close the door.

Once she did the class started, Johnny stood up and started to walk up to the front of the class. "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Or as we like to affectionately call it; 'DADA'." He went over to a chalk board and started to write his name on it. "I am Johnny Cage, you may call me Professor Cage or Professor Johnny." He nodded to Sonya who walked over.

"I am Gen. Sonya Blade, Professor Cage's wife." She said, "you may call me General or Ms. Blade." Cassie went next.

"I'm Lt. Cassandra Cage; Prof. Cage's daughter. No, I will not go out with any of you." She said, "call me, Ms. Cage." Lastly Jacqui went.

"Finally, I am Sgt. Jacqueline Briggs. Sorry, I'm taken." She said, "call me, Ms. Briggs."

"Now that the introductions are out of the way." Said Johnny, "how many of you remember what happened around 12 years ago? Show of hands." Not many rose their hands, out of those that did, Johnny chose a bushy haired young woman. Sonya pointed her out.

"Ms. Granger?" She said, "can you tell us?" The girl stood, she was in robes, a sweater vest, a red and gold tie and a skirt.

" _You-Know-Who_ attacked the Potter family and was defeated at the time everyone thought by Michael Potter." She said.

"Good, 10 points to Gryffindor." Said Johnny, "for another 5, who was also there?" Hands went up, "yes Ms. Greengrass?"

"Michael's twin brother Harry." Said a young blond hair girl in the same type of outfit but with a green and silver tie."

"5 points to Slytherin." Just then an obnoxious boy spoke up.

"Why are we learning this anyway?" He said, he had short platinum blond hair and green eyes. He was dressed in the male uniform with slacks instead of a skirt with a Slytherin tie.

"Draco Malfoy," said Cassie. "I knew it was a matter of time we'd be hearing from you."

"There is a reason we are teaching you these things." Said Johnny, "and just because your daddy was on the board of governors for this school doesn't mean jack here. He's not here so I don't want to hear 'when my father hears of this', we aren't dealing with your father, we're dealing with you." Draco sat back down cowed. "But, Mr. Malfoy has a point; why am I teaching you guys about this? Because after Michael was declared the defeater of 'Lord V'," he looked around to see if anyone was scared. Seeing nothing continued, "Harry was placed with his mother's sister. About a week later, he was put up for adoption and was adopted by a kind and loving family named Carlton."

Cassie picked it up, "when he was growing up, Harry was bullied in school so he studied the martial arts and became a master. He used his talents to go into show business. But then, one day a time spell had happened and reset everything because Earth Realm was about to be destroyed."

Sonya continued; "Harry had helped fight against the forces of evil. During the time he had lost some very good friends and honored their memories by defeating the killers. Afterwards, he got married, had a child and helped defeat a fallen god."

Jacqui ended it; "that was when your Headmaster and his biological parents went to talk to him and his family. His parents told him that he was the chosen one and left your Headmaster out in the cold after knocking him out for taking him from his family."

"That would mean, Harry Potter is here." Said Granger.

"That's right Miss Granger," said Johnny. "But, he had changed his name to Jonathan." That was when the students started to piece it together.

"You mean to tell us that you are Harry Potter?" Said the red headed, freckle faced, food vacuum that claimed to be his best mate, Johnny just smiled.

"In the flesh." He said, the class was totally in shock. Their DADA teacher is Harry Potter. "Now that you know, I am going to tell you this right now. There will be no bullying in my class, if you do, your house will not even be in the running for the house cup and you will be spending some time with us. I can't stand bullies and I will do something about it are we clear?"

"Yes Professor Cage." Said everyone but Draco and his cliq.

"Mr. Malfoy, are we clear?"

"You Can't Do This!" He said, "When My…."

"WHAT DID WE JUST SAY MR. MALFOY?" Yelled Johnny, "Do You Know Why Your Father Won't Hear Of This? HE'S DEAD!" Draco paled, his father was dead?

"He died during a raid on Diagon Alley." Said Cassie.

"Now, take out your quills and parchment." Said Johnny, "and write this down."

* * *

After class, Johnny was in Dumbledore's office; Lily and Sonya were there as well. "Johnny, there was no need for such harshness." He said.

"Oh I'm sorry, you might have me mistaken for someone who cares." Johnny said, "you want to stop children from becoming Death Eaters? Nip it in the bud, kill it before it grows."

"But Johnny…"

"You wouldn't be on Michael's ass if he did now would you?" Said Lily, Dumbledore knew Lily was right. "You have already lost both of your positions in ICW and the Wizengamot. You want to lose this as well? I'm sure Aunt Minnie wouldn't mind running the school."

"Let me do my job and I'll let you do yours." Said Johnny. So Dumbledore had allowed Johnny to do his job.

* * *

Meanwhile Ron Weasley, the red headed, freckled-face, food vacuum, was writing a letter to his mom that their DADA professor was Harry Potter and the changes he went through. He was not happy about this and told her about it.

Ginny Weasley; Ron's sister, was shocked as well, her new crush was married and had a kid. There was no way for her to get him now. He was also twenty years older than her, she couldn't believe it either. She was also writing in a diary about her feelings and it told her about 'the chamber'.

Hermione couldn't believe it, her favorite actor turned professor is really Harry Potter. This had changed everything, maybe she can get some training from him, Ms. Blade, Ms. Cage and Ms. Briggs. This year was going to be great!

* * *

TBC

 **Note:** _I'm going to end it there I can't think of anything else to write on this chapter. Johnny had been revealed, he had his first day as a teacher and there were some reactions. So all round a pretty good chapter. Not my best work I think, but hey, you tell me._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A week later, Hogwarts had got a visitor, it was Molly Weasley. She was dressed like a mother and walked in the Great hall. "Where Is He?" She said, everyone looked at her. She was fuming and her husband, Arthur, was trying to calm her down. "WHERE IS HARRY JAMES POTTER!" She yelled, the clan Cage looked up and at her.

"What is going on?" Said Johnny, "this is a school. Why are you acting like a heathen?"

"Who Are You?"

"Harry James Potter." She paled, "let me guess. Your vacuum of a son got all mad that he couldn't be the 'best mate of Harry Potter' and wrote home to Mummy? Or is it that your baby girl never had a shot at Harry Potter because he's married?"

"LIAR!" She screamed, "You Are Not Harry Potter!" She drew her wand on him and Cassie, Sonya, Jacqui and Lily drew their weapons on her.

"Prewitt!" Said Lily, "Are you telling me that I don't know who I gave birth to?" Molly paled quickly.

"Uh, no Lady Potter. I was just…"

"So, I think you owe my SON, Johnny Cage an apology." Everyone was looking at her.

'If I don't….' She didn't want to think about it, "I'm sorry, Heir Potter for accusing you to be a liar." Johnny just looked at her and smirked.

"Apology accepted ON one condition," he looked to Mr. Weasley. "Are you her husband?" He nodded, "could you keep her on a shorter leash please? Also," he look around and saw an angry Ron Weasley. "I kind of wish this would only work on individuals. I'm sorry Gryffindors but, due to Ronald Weasley's jealousy; this is going to hurt, 100 points from Gryffindor. Mr. Weasley, you got detention with us for Hogsmeade so I don't think you are going." The Gryffindors glared at the red headed, freckle faced, food vacuum with a look that promised pain. Ron was pale now.

* * *

Later in Johnny's office, Hermione was talking to Cassie. "So you're being picked on because you are a 'First generation' witch?" Cassie asked, Hermione nodded. "Well, I guess we'll just have to do something about that. What's your next class?"

"Charms with Prof. Evans."

"I'll walk you there. Get your bag." So, Cassie walked Hermione to her next class. That was when they had met up with Draco and his cronies.

"So a 'mudblood' and the spawn of a 'half blood'." He said.

"Mr. 'Bad Faith' and his orgy crew." Said Cassie, "aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"You think for one moment that we'll be taught by some Mudblood, you got another thing coming!" Just then he was socked right in the face by Cassie.

"What are you going to do now, Drakey? Going to tell daddy?" Draco wiped up his blood and glared at them.

"GET THEM!" He yelled, Cassie waited for that but before anyone did anything, Snape went flying out of the shadows, nose broken and blood coming out of his mouth. Jacqui and Sonya had came out from where he was.

"We were wondering where you were," said Sonya.

"Well you know me." Said Cassie, just then they heard a voice behind them.

"DIE POTTER BRAT!" Just then, Snape was kicked in the face, breaking his jaw. Then kicked to the wall and held there by a work boot on his throat.

"Y'know Snape," said Johnny. "Dumbledore's not going to protect you all the time." Sonya and Jacqui couldn't help but blush at how amazingly fit he was. He was looking at his nails and just held Snape there. Looking at his watch, after a minute he dropped his foot from Snape's neck then grabbed. "Next Time You Try To Kill My Daughter; I'm going to my favorite scene from 'the Shining'. WITH YOU BEING THE DOOR!" With that he slugged him knocking him out.

"You know Dumbledore is going to be so disappointed in us?" Said Sonya.

"Can't help it," he said. "Love breaking the rules." He glared at Malfoy's crew. "GET TO CLASS!" They took off. "These people are freaking morons!"

* * *

Later the Cages and Jacqui were Dumbledore's office. Johnny was glaring at him, "so let me see if I got this right?" He said, "it's okay for people like Malfoy and Snape to basically rape and torture and bully anyone they think is below them but when people start fighting back They Are In The Wrong?"

"What kind of FUCKED up rules is this?" Said Cassie.

"Johnny my…" started Dumbledore that was until he broke his desk in half. "Um, you should…." Sonya started to growl at him. "I can't do anything about it!"

"THEN LEAVE AND LET SOMEONE WHO CAN DO SOMETHING!" Screamed Johnny, "I've Already Taken 200 Points From Slytherin and Mr. Malfoy's Going To spend Quality Time With Us."

"But…"

"If you are not going to let us do our jobs, then WHY IN THE HELL ARE WE HERE?" Said Sonya, DUmbledore was cowed and allowed them to do what they needed to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, Draco had received a letter from his mother.

 _Draco,_

 _The rumors about your father's death is true, I am not going to do anything about it because I didn't want to marry him anyway, I am interested in Remus Lupin. Yes, the werewolf. But don't worry, he's not going to be your step father. Because, I am disowning you from the Black and the Malfoy clans._

 _Your final 5 years schooling has already been paid for after that, I don't know you anymore. Have a nice life Draco No Name_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Narcissa Black (formerly Malfoy)_

Draco was stunned, he lost everything now he doesn't know what to do. Because without the Malfoy money, he will be eaten alive in Slytherin house. ' _Damn you Narcissa! You Damn Blood Traitor!_ '

* * *

In Gryffindor tower, there was meeting going on. To get rid of Ron Weasley. "He has the lowest grades in a century." Said Hermione, "he only wants me around so that I can do his homework for him."

"The only thing he does is eat and play chess." Said Angelina one of the Quidditch players.

"So, are we all in agreement?" Said Oliver, the Quidditch team captain. They had signed a petition to have him removed from Gryffindor house.

* * *

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** _Most people were wondering what's going on, why is Harry/Johnny either the same age or older than his parents. Well, I'm going to put up a timeline for this story. Also, I'm going to to put the first tournament in 10 years later._

 **1980:** Harry James Potter is born.

 **1981:** James, Lily and Riddle die, Harry gets left on the doorstep of his aunt's house.

 **Early 1982:** Harry gets sent to an orphanage, (later) gets adopted by the Carltons while they were on a trip.

 **1983:** Dumbledore loses all of his positions in Wizard Britain.

 **1993:** Harry takes the martial arts as a way to defend himself from bullies.

 **1996:** Wins his first world championship in the martial arts.

 **2001:** Starts acting.

 **2002:** People starts to call Johnny a 'fraud'.

 **2004:** Raiden appears to ask him to join the 'Grand Tournament' (Mortal Kombat)

 **2005-6:** Mortal Kombat 1-2

 **2007:** Death and Resurrection

 **2010:** Armageddon and resetting of the timeline.

 **2013-6 (A.R. 1-3 (** _ **After Reset 1-3**_ **) )** : Once again Johnny fights in the 'Grand Tournament'

 **A.R. 4:** Marries Sonya Blade

 **A.R. 7:** Cassie, Jacqui, Takeda and Kung Jin are born.

 **A.R. 9:** Sonya and Johnny divorce.

 **A.R. 20:** Cassie and Jacqui join Spec Ops.

 **A.R. 25:** The events of 'MKX'

 **A.R. 26:** Wormtail kills Michael, Dumbledore finds Harry, revealing the Potters, Johnny and Sonya reconcile, the Cages and Jacqui become teachers at Hogwarts.

 _That will be all for now._

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Johnny and Sonya were walking the halls in between classes watching the students going to their next classes. Johnny just sighed and smiled, "remember being free like that?" He asked his wife, she looked at him.

"I remember once or twice." She said, "how I used to play on the ranch."

"I'm just glad Cassie and Jacqui had a good childhood before the mess with Shinnok happened."

"Yeah," said Sonya. "Me too." They continued their walk not knowing they had a spy behind them.

'Who's Shinnok?' Thought Weasley.

Meanwhile Cassie and Jacqui were going to lunch when they came upon some Slytherins picking on a Gryffindor. "Hey, Knock It Off!" Said Cassie, it was Draco and his cronies.

"Not you guys again." Said Jacqui, "don't you know when to stop?" They were about to attack when Johnny showed up.

"Don't you brats have a class to go to?" He said, they started attack him and he threw force balls at them knocking them down and back. Throwing shadow kicks left and right. Shadow uppercuts and nutcrackers. The last one standing was Malfoy. "200 points from Slytherin, for attacking professors!"

"GET TO CLASS!" Yelled Jacqui, he ran off. "Man I'm getting sick of these 'Snake brats'!"

"Calm down Jacqui," said Cassie. "But, I do understand though."

* * *

Meanwhile Cornelius Fudge was trying to get his power back by passing a bill over Pure Blooded families. "Cornelius," he said. "That is a double bladed sword. You'll destroy our way of life."

"But Lady Malfoy married that werewolf…" Fudge started.

"Who took her name, 'Black'." Finished Albus, "my hands are tied Cornelius."

"Well, Mine Aren't!" He said and was about to leave when Snape had came into the room.

"Albus, You Have To Do Something About Cage!" He said, just then Johnny came in behind him.

"Here we go," he said. "Crying to the Headmaster again?" Then he sees Fudge, "well if it isn't Chocolate."

"IT'S FUDGE!"

"Whatever, look a group of Slytherins are going to be spending some quality time with us this weekend. Thought you should know," he was about to leave when Snape stopped him.

"Those Students Aren't Going Anywhere And Neither Are You!" He said as he drew his wand, Johnny sighed and hit Snape with the 'Nutcracker'. Snape dropped his wand and dropped to his knees. Then Johnny hit him with an uppercut.

"I hate having to go to the ballet with you Snape, interfere with us again and I'll keep my promise. GOT IT?" With that, Johnny slipped on his sunglasses and left. Fudge was even more heated.

"See? This Is What I'm Talking About!" He said, "Why Is A Muggle Teaching Here?"

"Johnny Cage isn't a muggle." Said Albus. "Contrary to popular belief, and if you do anything to him or his family, the Potters will destroy you."

"I'M THE MINISTER OF MAGIC! THEY'LL FOLLOW MY ORDERS!" Just then Lily came in with her wand to the back of his neck, she was with her granddaughter, Cassie with one of her guns to the back of his head.

"You touch my son or his family I will kill you!" She said coldly.

"Don't worry about it Lily," said Cassie. "I'll just cover Dummy with Fudge's grey matter." Fudge gulped and started to sweat.

"Um, maybe I spoke hastily. I-I didn't mean..." He said.

"No, you did!" She said, "you come after us for any reason and we shall destroy you! You don't have Lucius anymore let's see if you can do your job now." With that, Lily and Cassie left.

* * *

Later, Ron was talking to Professor McGonagall. "I've been kicked out?" He said, "of Gryffindor?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Ronald." She said.

"I don't know where to go."

"That's not our problem."

Meanwhile at Potter manor, Jax slowly started to wake. "Where am I?" He said, just then Jacqui came running in.

"DAD!" She said, then she grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Where are we?"

"London."

"What the hell are we doing in England?"

"Johnny's mom saved you."

"Say what? Leslie Carlton's dead."

"Not his adopted mother, her name's Lily Potter. Johnny's real name is Harry Potter."

"Okay, how she saved me?"

"She used Technomancy."

'He did all this for me? Now I feel like a heel.' Jacqui hugged him tightly.

* * *

Meanwhile as Johnny was teaching his class, Sonya was talking to Ginny about a problem she had. "What's wrong?" She said.

"It's kinda personal, can we talk somewhere?" Said the Weasley girl. So they walked to a restroom.

"Why do you want to talk here?" Just then she heard hissing and suddenly a huge snake had appeared. "WHOA!" She jumped away from it and started to get as far away as she could.

"You Can't Stop The Inevitable!" Said Ginny, "HARRY'S MINE!"

"Harry's His Own Person! What Makes You Think That Killing Me Will Change Things?"

"Harry Will Come To Love Me! The Headmaster Said So!" Sonya got mad.

' _Once again, that damned old man is ruining lives!_ ' She thought, just then she heard more hissing.

" _Kill Her!_ " The snake came up to her and all of the sudden, a flash bang grenade was thrown at the snake's face blinding it."WHO DID THAT?"

"I DID!" Said a voice, it was very recognizable. "You Alright Babe?" Sonya just huffed.

"How Many Times Do I Have Tell You; Stop Calling Me Babe!" That was when Johnny came out, he looked at the snake.

"Whoa that's a big snake." He said.

"Yeah and it trying to kill me."

"Well then, let's take it down a notch." He held out a hand to help her up.

"But Harry," said Ginny. "I'm doing this for us."

"You mean, yourself." He said as he tossed a force ball at the snake. "I got the snake, can you handle Ginny?"

"Yeah," she said. "But why do you take Ginny and I handle the snake?"

"Because I just got you back. I'm not losing you again!" Those words warmed her heart and she kissed him.

"Alright, but you better come back to me."

"Of course." He said, with that they both got ready to fight.

* * *

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 _Last time, Sonya was cornered by Ginny and Slytherin's Basilisk when Johnny came in to rescue her._

* * *

"That's a huge snake." Said Johnny.

"What's the plan?" Said Sonya.

"You take Ginny, I got the snake."

"Why don't I take on the snake?"

"Are you kidding? I just got you back! I'm not risking you!" So they went at it. Ginny was upset, this bitch took her man!

"Harry's MINE Give Him Back!"

"He is not yours or mine! He's his own person!" Said Sonya, "he's also 20 almost 30 years older than you!" She ducked out the way of Ginny's attacks. She hit Ginny with her sonic rings knocking her back. "He even has a daughter older than you."

"She's Not His Daughter!" Sonya grabbed Ginny with her legs and slamming her to the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile Johnny had already taken out the snake as they crashed into a secret chamber. "Ow," he moaned. Just then he heard someone laughing, he looked over and saw a young man. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in the Slytherin school uniform, "who are you and where am I?"

"You are in the Chamber of Secrets," the student said. "Your Final Resting Place!" Johnny glared at him.

"Tom Riddle?" He said, getting the name from a trophy he had seen one day.

"So you know me?"

"I know of you," not coming up with a plan Johnny did the one thing he good at; bluff. "Head boy in Slytherin, but you're just a half-blooded orphan who's gotten too big for their britches." Riddle got mad and went to attack him but he missed. Johnny flipped over him and then came in with his Shadow Kick knocking him back. "What was the end game, Voldy? We both know Wizarding Britain sucks, so you became Minister. Then what? Go after the entire world? Gee, didn't know you have a death wish."

"I WILL KILL YOU HALF-BREED!"

"Pot To Kettle Tommy, Pot To Kettle! Let's say you 'take me out'. You got to deal with my wife, my daughter, my 'niece', my 'brother-in-law', my team and ALL of the Elder Gods! So yeah, my Gods are better than yours!" Johnny was now glowing red because he was now pissed.

"THEN I SHALL KILL THEM FIRST!" Just then the pressure was too much and Johnny's aura was completely red. (Think SSJGod Goku) He pulled his shades to the tip of his nose and his brown eyes were now a deadly shade of red.

"Then I guess there is no more use for you." He said and sudden hit Tom with the 'Nutcracker' now that he was touchable. The boy grabbed his crotch and doubled over, Johnny then cracked him with a flying uppercut sending him flying. "Don't tell me You're Done Tommy! I Just Warming Up!" With that Johnny went to work, he crushed the boy, his fists were bloody, shirt was ripped, scars littered his body then he looked at Tom.

"Well, I had fun." He said as he walked over to the diary that was down in the chamber. He picked it up, "what's this?" He looked at it and opened it, inside were the initials TMR on the inside cover. "A horcrux," the Cages were told about them from Sirius, he told them it was the darkest of all magics, one would have to split their soul and kill an innocent with no remorse to make one. When Tommy started to come around he realized that Johnny had his diary.

"NO DON'T!" He screamed, Johnny looked at him and smirked and used his powers to destroy it. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" After the diary was destroyed, Johnny let go of his energy and collapsed against a wall to rest. Then he heard Sonya calling from above.

"Johnny?"

* * *

 **While Johnny was destroying the diary**

Lily, Cassie, McGonagall and Poppy had went into the restroom. "Sonya!" Said Lily as she and Cassie rushed over to her.

"Are you alright Mom?" Cassie said as she helped her sit back.

"I'm fine, just tired." She said as she looked over to Ginny while Poppy was checking the girl up. "It wasn't her fault. She was being controlled."

"By what?"

"Some kind of diary. I knocked it out of her hand and it went into… Johnny!" She started to get up.

"Mom, what happened to dad?" Asked Cassie.

"There was a huge snake, around 600 feet. He fought it, it took him into a secret chamber." Lily pailed.

"The Chamber was opened," having heard about in her sixth year.

"Yeah but, like I said, she was being controlled." Sonya went over to the chamber's entrance. "Johnny?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Just tired and covered in scars. But, yeah."

"Hold on, we'll get you out of there." Said Lily.

* * *

 **Dumbledore's office**

The next day, it was declared that Ginny was not in her right mind and would not be charged. When Snape had stormed in demanding that the Weasley offspring be brought up on charges for threatening the school by opening the Chamber when Johnny clocked him. "You know Snape, we've talked to you until we were blue in the face and you still don't get the hint! No one cares about what you have to say!" Snape drew his wand and fired of the curico spell on him, thinking that he had the upper hand he smirked.

"Now what do you have to say Muggle?" He said, just then Cassie hit him in the balls.

"Suck on that bitch!" She said, then Johnny was up and Snape went right to him. He clocked him with a right and with his back to Johnny, Johnny drove both hands into his back and ripped a hole in his torso. Then put his face through the hole.

"Here's Johnny!" He said and then pulled back as Snape fell backwards to the floor, blood pooling around Johnny ripped off his robe sleeves revealing the dark mark. Then he takes out one of his photos and a pen and signs it 'To My Biggest Fan, Johnny Cage' and throws it on top Snape's body. "We're done here." He said and left with the other. Dumbledore was catatonic now.

* * *

TBC

Note: Happy Halloween!


	10. Chapter 10

( **Lin Kuei Temple** )

Grandmaster Kuai Liang also known as the 'Ice Ninja' Sub Zero, was contacted by Johnny Cage about something. " _What is it Johnny?_ " He said.

[ **How would you like to do me a favor and earn say about twenty pounds of gold?** ]

" _I am listening._ "

[ **I'm about to fight a war here in England. Some psycho sorcerer wants to end my clan and I'll need a little back up.** ]

" _I can get my Lin Kuei ready and there by the end of the week._ "

[ **How much is this going to cost me? More than twenty pounds?** ]

" _We will talk about it when we get there._ "

[ **Very well, thanks for the help ahead of time.** ]

" _You are quite welcome Cage._ "

* * *

( **Potter Manor** )

Jax was up and around, stumbling a bit but nothing he couldn't handle without Jaqui's help. "Excuse Me?" He called out as he was told about the house elves. One popped in front of him.

"What can Missy do for Mr. Jaxie?" She said.

"I need to speak to the Lady of the House."

"Miss Lilys here, Missy go get her." With that she popped away and ten minutes later Lily showed up.

"Are you alright Maj. Briggs?" She said.

"Yeah, just wanted to thank you for saving my life."

"Even though you don't like to admit it, you are my son's friend. Maybe not best friend, but he still cares about you." Jax sighed, "I just wanted to help."

"I thank you but…"

"You always thought he was a jerk, a fool, I go right on and say it, an ass?" Jax nodded, "Johnny is so much more. He's a big heart, he cares about others, if he didn't do you think that Thunder God would ask for his help?" She was right, "now you feel like an ass because that was all you saw of him? Let me tell you a secret, Johnny forgives. How do you think he got Sonya back?"

* * *

( **Hogwarts** )

Johnny, Cassie and Jacqui were finishing up a class when a toad like woman came into the room with aurors. "There he is, arrest him!" She said, just then Amelia came in.

"Belay that order! No one does ANYthing until I give the order, is that clear?" She said.

"Amelia! I Had This Under Control!" Said the toad.

"With MY Aurors! Going After MY Godson and HIS Family?" She said, "Cassandra has more power in her pinky than you do in your whole body. AND SHE'S NOT EVEN A WITCH!" Johnny just smirked and looked at his 'baby girl out the corner of his eye.

"Get's it from me." He said simply, then he stood up and walked over to the toad. "Look what am I being arrested for?"

"Murder of…" Said the toad

"Lucius Malfoy? I thought we cleared that?"

"No, but you will go…"

"Because Fudgey's not getting anymore handouts? We know who died and why you want to take me down Ms. Umbridge."

"THAT'S…"

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING RAT'S ASS WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE! Snape attacked me after all the warnings I give him still thinking I'm the ass in 'Ninja Mime'! Now I'm going to give you and your boss the exact same warning; Do NOT Fuck With Me Or My Family! I Will Hurt You!" Johnny's killing intent flowed out of him, Cassie and Jacqui grabbed him.

"Dad calm down," said Cassie. Umbridge got a smug look on her face.

"Yes calm down, 'dad'..." Whatever she was going to say next was lost due to the fact that Cassie almost knocked her head off.

"ANYONE ELSE WANT TO RUN THEIR MOUTH?" She said, Jacqui locked and loaded her gauntlets. The Aurors that were with Umbridge quickly shook their heads and left the room. Johnny sigh and sat down on his desk.

"I tell you Auntie, when the Good Lord called for brains they thought he said 'fangs' and refused them!"

* * *

Later McGonagall was acting Headmistress until Dumbledore gets out of his catatonia. "Johnny, I'll need you to be Head of Gryffindor house until such time we get a new Headmaster." She said.

"Okay, you can count on me Headmistress." He said she smiled and nodded. "I also thought I should tell you, I am having some friends coming to help us out against Tommy."

"Explain," she said. So Johnny told her the story of what had happened during his life and to say she was shocked was like saying the sun was bright. "So everything that had happened, with you and your team saving Earthrealm was true?"

"Yes ma'am." He said, "and those that had helped us will be coming to help with Tommy."

* * *

Later Johnny, Cassie and Jacqui had went into Gryffindor tower. "Well, here goes nothing." Said Jacqui.

"Excuse Me, All Lions Front And Center!" Said Johnny, every student in the tower came into the main room.

"Professor Cage?" Asked Hermione, "what are you doing here?"

"Headmistress McGonagall has asked me to be the Head of Gryffindor house until such time a new Headmaster is appointed." He said, the others were in shock.

"That's great," said Alicia. "Can you tell us some of you adventures in Outworld?"

"I guess we can," said Cassie. "How's about it dad?"

"Sure why not?" He said, "as a matter of fact I may have a few ideas for a reward system. What say you guys?" The Gryffindors cheered.

* * *

( **Next morning** )

Jacqui had received a phone call from her boyfriend, Takeda. "Hello," she said.

 **[Hey Jacqui.** ] He said.

"Hey Tak," she said lovingly. "Not that it's not good to hear from you, what's up?"

[ **Grandmaster Hanzo and my father had heard that Johnny contacted Grandmaster Liang for help so they decided to send me as well. Could you please pick me up and tell me what's going on?** ]

"Sure, I'm on the way. You at Heathrow?"

[ **Yep.** ]

"Okay, give me a couple of hours, I'm on the way." So she hung up and told the others what was going on.

"Okay," said Johnny. "Just be careful." So Jacqui left and headed for Heathrow.

* * *

Meanwhile Johnny and Cassie were sparing by the lake. "Come on dad." She said, they started fighting. She went for the 'Nutcracker' but he jumped and split in the air.

"Nice try Cass," he said. He threw one of his 'stunt double' that tackled her down. She got up and was about to tackle him when Sonya grabbed him from behind, "HEY No Fair!" She hit him with a German Suplex and Cassie landed on top of him. Sonya had him in a full Nelson. "No, DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Hey mom, let's get him!" Said Cassie.

"No, no, NO!" He said and they tickled him mercilessly. Then they snuggled on either side of him and at least for now, there are no sorcerers, no crazy wizards, no gangs they were just a family.

* * *

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/n: _Okay so, Cassie and Jacqui are going to get some new teammates see if you can figure who they are related to._

* * *

( **Outworld Investigation Agency (OIA) HQ** )

In a large meeting room, a group of four people were having a meeting. The first was a handsome young man with short brownish hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in a police officer dress uniform and his hat was on the table.

His partner was a beautiful young woman with long black hair and olive colored skin dressed the same way but her outfit was made for a female. She has grey eyes as well.

Next was a young man, with short blonde hair, blue eyes. He was dressed in a sleeveless, white t-shirt with a magnet drawing a chick to it, black jorts, white tights that stop at half shin, black high tops, black fingerless gloves and a fedora. His black leather jacket was hanging on the back of his chair.

And lastly was a young woman with dreadlocks, brown eyes and dressed in robes, tights and boots. "Welcome," said the commander. "You four have been chosen to guard Mr. Cage, his family and team from Tom Mavolo Riddle. A dark Lord who had attempted to kill him when he a was child." The police officer clenched his fist, if there was one thing he couldn't stand was people going after children. So this guy was going down. "We've read up on all of you. Alexander; You followed in your father's footsteps and became a cop and then a SWAT team member, it's been said that you will be the youngest SWAT captain in history."

Alexander nodded, "Next we have Christine; Alex's partner, your father was a member of the Black Dragon but left thanks to Kurt. A good cop, well trusted and saved a plane full of people from hostage takers. Next Cameron Blade; One of the greatest heroes in the world, fighting behind the scenes and quelling the invasion of Earth Realm. You were the reason why Mr Cage's team didn't fight more dangerous warriors." Cameron smirked, "finally Miya Williams; runaway Lin Kuei kunoichi. You feared what happened to your father would happen to you. Have assisted the others in fighting the invasion and doing your part in saving the Realms. We have heard that the Cage's are in England to finally end this war with Riddle."

"Where does that leave us, sir?" Asked Alex.

"You are to go to England to help them."

"So, we're goin' ova tha 'Pond' and haf Riddle's bangers and mash wit' some tea then guv?" Said Cameron in a bad English Accent. The others groaned, "sorry, sorry."

"I have already contacted General Blade and she knows you are coming. Alex and Cameron, you're team leaders."

"Sir!" They said, with that they started to leave.

* * *

( **Hogwarts; Gryffindor common room** )

Johnny and Cassie were talking to the Weasley twins about speculations over who the new head of Slytherin House might be. "Wouldn't it be cool if it's Sirius?" He said, they looked at him and smiled.

"That would be-" started Fred.

"-the greatest prank-" George said.

"In the school's history." They finished.

"But it would be Poetic Justice." Said Cassie, just then Jacqui had came in with two handsome young men. "Hey guys, let me introduce you." The first one was dressed in a shirt, cargo pants, boots and a headband. He had black hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. The other one was in a shirt, jeans, hi-tops and a jacket. He had short black hair and brown eyes. Both were carrying their bags, "guys these are Fred and George Weasley." She said, "Fred, George, these are Jacqui's and my teammates; Kung Jin and Takadea Takahashi."

"Nice to meet you," said Tak and Jin.

"Same here," said Fred and George.

"Hey did you hear about, the other team?" Said Jacqui.

"What other team?" Asked Johnny.

"There's another team that backed us up," said Jin. "And we didn't know it."

"Who's all on it?" Asked Cassie.

"A couple of SWAT cops, a former Lin Kuei member and a movie star?" Said Jin.

"Movie star?" Said Johnny.

"Yeah, they never said what he was," Jin pulls out a copy of Cameron's file and hands it to Johnny. Who looks at it with Cassie looking as well.

"Well he's cute." She said.

"He looks familiar" he said.

"Really?"

"Cameron Blade, his father saved my life one time, he was the one who brought me back up after 'the Crap Trilogy'."

"Wait, his father was the one that did 'Nut Buster vs One Punch'?" Asked Jacqui.

"Yep, my favorite movie too." The twins looked at him.

"Wait a minute, YOU were Nut Buster?" They asked, Johnny pulled his shades to the tip of his nose.

"You can kill with one punch?" He started.

"So can I!" They finished.

"I didn't know he did that movie dad." Said Cassie.

"Yeah, he directed and produced it."

"So this is his son...?" Asked Jacqui as she looked at the picture and then at Johnny, "holy! He Looks Like You Johnny." Cassie took the picture and looked at it.

"Dad, he could be my twin brother." She said, she handed Johnny the picture. He looked at it and she was right, Cameron looked like Johnny.

'She's right,' he thought. 'Just who is this kid?' "I guess we'll meet him when he gets here."

* * *

Later, Sonya had came into the Gryffindor head's office. "You wanted to see me Johnny?" She said, her estranged husband just sighed and was reading a file.

"There was another team we didn't know about." He said, Sonya was surprised.

"Another team?"

"Yep," he handed her the file and once she saw it, she paled. Because she knew who it was, "Cameron." It was quiet but Johnny heard her he looked over.

"You know him?"

"I would say so, I'm his mother." You could hear a pin drop, all the way on the other side of the school.

"He's Your Son?"

"OUR Son." That really shocked him.

"What?"

"He's Cassie's twin brother." Johnny just started at her and fell back in his chair in a faint. "Johnny!" She went over to him.

* * *

Later, Madam Pomfrey was looking him over. "It was just a bump on the head." She said, "what did you tell him?"

"That he was a father again." Said Sonya.

"Congratulations."

"No, he's Cassie's twin brother."

"Cassandra's twin brother?"

"Yes, I'll have to tell her." Just then Cassie came in.

"Tell me what?" She asked.

"You remember when you told me that Cameron Blade could be your twin brother?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he is." Cassie froze and just stared at her mother.

"He's my what?"

"Yeah, he's your twin brother. I hid him because I didn't want him to follow in mine and your father's footsteps."

"Well, that didn't happen. He is too much like dad."

"I realized that now. Do you know when his team are supposed to be coming?"

"Tomorrow, Jacqui and Tak are supposed to take them to the manor."

"Alright, go check on your father. See if he came too, I'll tell Jax and the others."

"Alright, but I want the full story."

"You'll get it, Johnny also." With that Cassie had left Sonya by herself, thinking about how to explain what happened to Cameron and why they weren't told about him.

* * *

TBC


End file.
